From Manwhore to Monogamy
by lo-love-last
Summary: Jude Harrison was a nobody until a stupid bet landed her in the middle of the craziness that is the music industry. Add friendship battles, sisterhood rivalry, family drama and heartbreak to this and you get the idea of just what it takes to be a Star!
1. Chapter 1

**hey all, so this is a new story written by me and my friend Simoney. i hope you like it and don't forget to review and tell us what you think cause we are super excited about the idea and hope it comes across how we want it to!**

* * *

summery- Jude Harrison was a nobody untill a stupid bet landed her in the middle of the craziness that is the music industry. Add friendship battles, sisterhood rivalry, family drama and heartbreak to this and you may get the idea of just what it takes to be a star! Instant Star meets John Tucker....anything can happen!

* * *

Manwhore to monogamy

_Highschool Never End_

How to break Lil Tommy Q's heart. Well for those of you who have ever heard of Tom Quincy boy band heartthrob, you wouldn't think he had a heart to break.

_2 months earlier_

Crowded corridors, jocks and cheerleaders, Goths and the chess club...welcome to high school you would think! But no this is Gmajor, Toronto's own fabulous record label. The song was right in saying high

High school never ends.

Meet the jocks hot shot producer ex boys attack star tom Quincy and his right hand man Kwest. The cheerleaders... my sister and hot receptionist Sadie and fashion style Guru Portia Mills. The Goth, rock princess and my ex boyfriends new girlfriend Patsy Sewer and the chess club, enter SME the greatest back up band ever. (Spied literally paid me to have that as this description).

My first day at Gmajor was pretty unforgettable! Stepping through the sliding glass doors for the first time, I knew my life was going to change, just not in the ways I expected. As I stood there taking in the hustle and bustle around me I felt the same pangs in my stomach as I had felt on my first day at high school. I was the new kid, fresh meat.

You might be thinking who is this random girl telling this pointless story so lets take a step back for a second. My name is Jude Harrison…(I will break for the very unoriginal joke here!) and this is my story. It may not be amazing or enjoyable, I'm not always right and happy and I do make stupid mistakes…you don't have to believe it but its all true and it all started right here the moment I met him.

Sadie was at the desk to the left of me the phone ringing off the hook. Okay so she's busy I guess I'm on my own from here. I took a deep breath; I survived high school, so I can survive this. I must admit I could at least hide in the shadows there. But here, well this is a different story altogether, I'm the one in the spot light, and that I am not used to.

Yeah I know, I won instant star, you'd think I'd like the attention but to be honest I didn't expect to get that far in the first place. It was all a bet to go to the audition and when I got through to the next round there was no way of me backing down!

So here I stand ripped jeans, vintage rock shirt and messy hair…Jude Harrison…INSTANT STAR!

* * *

**thanks for reading and please reveiw!!!**

**lo and smoo**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

You know that feeling you have when everybody is looking at you? Well that's exactly how I felt right then. Even through the hive of activity I could tell I was the centre of every conversation, I just didn't know why... yet. I took a deep breath and attempted to 'ooze' confidence. Whether I actually appeared confident or not though is another matter.

Making my way across the lobby towards the big oak doors which shut Darius' office off from the rest of Gmajor, I was thinking of the possible producers I could possibly be paired with. However my train of thought was broken when I swept into the embrace of a tall bald headed man.

"Jude! About time you got here. Ready to get started?"

If I hadn't known who this man was when he threw himself at me I did now. In this business time means money and to Darius there is apparently none to waste.

"Jude, I would like to introduce you to your new producer, Tom Quincy." Darius gestured towards a mysterious looking man stood to one side. Of all the people I had on my possible producers list his name was definitely not on there! I think the shock must of been clear on my face as Darius went on to explain,

"Tom has really developed as a producer and song writer, I know he has a 'bad boy' image but I do believe he will be able to bring out the best in your music."

For once in my life I was actually speechless! I looked over towards 'lil Tommy Q' and offered a weak smile as that was all I was capable of. He took off his sunglasses and I felt myself become lost in his piercing blue eyes.

"Err, hello, earth to Jude?"

Shit! I snapped out of my trance, how much had I missed?

"Oh yeah sorry," I stammered whilst a look of pure bewilderment came across his face.

"I was asking if you were ready to show me what the instant star has got, but apparently you're still in awe." A smirk crossed his face as he pointed towards the studio door. He turned and started walking, I took my cue and followed.

Passing two girls deep in conversation I heard a snippet of what was being said, as they looked at me with what could be classed as both pity and jealousy,

"she's going to fall for him hard, another notch on his bedpost," spat the younger looking of the two girl's pure jealousy written across her face. "That's if she's not already." Said the friendly looking girl giving Jude a sympathetic glance.

Still puzzling over what the two girls had meant I Stepped through the door into the recording booth, grabbed a guitar and sat down. Music filled the air as I started playing the song that had got me through the instant star contest. Glancing up, I saw an expression on his face that I didn't understand. I tried so hard to keep myself from looking into his eyes again, but I just couldn't help it. Mentally I kicked myself and thought...

"I'm gonna ask you to stop cause your hurting my ears!" Tommy stood from the leather chair in front of the sound board and headed for the glass door between us.

Wait what did he just say I was to caught up in his abs I mean whoa doesn't really cover it. And that's with his shirt on! Wait stop! Stop thinking that Jude, did he just say what I think he did?

"You won a contest with that?" The look of enjoyment at my obvious disappointment was starting to anger me now. "You sing it like your at a funeral or something, and I know wanna be Emo is not your style."

He has actually took notice in what my style is. Stop! A WANNA BE. Who does he think he is!

"Hold on a sec this coming from the master of all gimmicky cooperate crap!" Jude stood from her stool guitar falling simultaneously to her side.

Tommy was taken a back at her sudden out burst. He couldn't deny that he liked it though. No girl ever stood up to him. None of his usual conquest were any where near witty enough.

"I think I prefer the awestruck its Tommy Q, Jude!"

"Oh get over your self before you ego gets so big you can't fit through the door!"

" I think you need a lesson in respect some how girl" Tommy was getting pretty close to my face now. My heart was racing. He smelt so good, not like Spied does when you get close to him. His eyes were no longer sparkling they were blazing and darkening. But there wasn't anger there, even if he thought there was. It was like he was having his on personal battle in his head. I wonder what about?


	3. respect is earned !

**Okay so picking up straight from where the last chapter took off! hope you like ! please review.....**

**love lo and simoney**

**x**

* * *

'Respect has to earned not learnt. And in your case I don't see that happening anytime soon…do you? Mr I screw about, if you had two brain cells to rub together it could be dangerous.'

Tommy took a careful step back from the angry chick in front of him, like a deer caught in the headlights he was stunned. Did she actually just say that to him? Who the hell did she think she was!

'Thought as much,' Jude took his speechlessness as a welcome excuse to get out of this precarious situation she had landed her self in. Sometimes she really needed to learn to shut up…but none one was perfect. She turned on her heel and flounced dramatically out of the glass studio, taking note not to slam it too forcefully on the way. Tommy frickin' Q, geez did god just hate her!

In her dramatic exit Jude didn't quite see the small brunet before her. Well she did once she had already collided with her and fell flat on her ass. God she hoped Tommy wasn't watching this, it would only lead to future embarrassment for him to use against her.

'Shit my bad sorry I well wasn't looking.' Jude quickly apologised from her place on the ground. The girl just looked down at her for a second as if studying the apparent person sprawled on the ground below.

'Hi' was all she simply said before reaching out a delicate hand. She looked flawless in a short black skirt and tight dress shirt. How she pulled of sexy with out looking like a total whore was beyond Jude's knowledge. Did she mention fashion was the equivalent of a high IQ for a boy band star to her.

She took the offered help and pulled herself to her feet, not quite as elegantly as she wished however. She stumbled before finally righting her self and smiling nervously.

'I'm Jude…' she began only to be cut short.

'I know who you are.' the girl said, but not with any venom in her voice. She was simply stating the fact. 'everybody in Canada knows who you are now Jude…remember that.' the girl almost smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes before she turned with the elegance of a ballerina and continued on her path across the lobby.

Who was that? Was the only thought streaming through her head. She couldn't take her eyes of her as the girl left. She was beautiful there was no denying it. But it was the way she reflected her beauty to others that was unusual. Jude could honestly say she had never quite met anybody like that in her life.

Remembering her original reason for this impromptu exit she continued on her way towards the main reception desk. She glanced quickly over her shoulder, she wasn't sure what she wanted to see though. Tommy staring back at her meant he had just witnessed her embarrassment. But Tommy not watching meant he wasn't following her with his eyes. The eyes she had suddenly become to like, even though despising their owner.

'Hey Sades' Jude approached her older sister. She really needed to stop thinking right now, that only ever caused problems for her.

'Hey Jude'. Sadie replied sweeping her long golden hair over her shoulder as she looked up from the computer screen.

'Your hilarious!' Jude replied defensively. She may be a big Beatles fan but come on after seventeen years that joke was more than a little old.

'well you'll never guess who I'm working with now..' Jude stared up a conversation lightly. She was not in the mood for a sisterly drama right now.

'Tom Quincy by any chance?' Sadie jumped in a bit too eagerly.

Jude took in Sadie's sheepish expression, everything finally clicked in her mind. She new there was a reason Sadie applied for a job here. It wasn't like she was well into the music scene.

'You knew!' Jude all but shouted at her sister, remembering to throw her a scathing look.

By now half of the lobby was rather interested in the two girls' conversation.

'I only found out this morning honestly Jude. I wouldn't even of had a chance to tell you. And besides what would it change, he would still be an arrogant prick and you'd still be working with him.' Sadie paused for breath before planning her next line of excuses. How ever she needn't use them.

'you know what Sadie…what ever….just don't even talk to me!' Jude turned away from Sadie's hurt gaze. She needed to keep her resolve. And again she found her self heading out the nearest door in an even angrier mood.

Jude was sat on the sofa eating her favourite ice cream when Sadie stuck her head slowly round the front door.

'Jude' Sadie began before she was interrupted by her younger sibling who had already begun screeching whilst walking towards the door.

'one, you knew he would be there! Two you lied to me! Three you know how I feel about him and four I cant think of right now but there's bound to be something!' Jude was in full force now and there was no stopping her.

'it wouldn't take me two guesses to work out why you got a job there' Jude spat viciously.

Sadie cringed against the door frame the pain on her face all too obvious.

'Don't even go there Jude. In fact in the future don't even comment on my love life at all! Me and Tommy may be apart right now but we shared something special that you'll never understand!'

'What that you've both been in your pants?' Jude replied quickly. It was easy to see that Sadie had lost the argument, stunned into silence by Jude's callousness.

Sadie pushed herself up off the wall and stomped upstairs, the loud banging of her bedroom door could probably be heard down the street. Jude recoiled at the loud sound, _okay maybe that slightly crossed the line…I think?_

* * *

_hope u liked it _

_please review!_


End file.
